1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of flexible, plastic, resealable storage bags and, more particularly, to a storage bag including an internal barrier.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Dual compartment sandwich bags including separate, sealable side-by-side compartments are known in the art as demonstrated by U.S. Design Pat. No. D563,241. Further, plastic storage bags which seal with the aid of a zipper are known as demonstrated by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0066984. Regardless of these known bag arrangements, there still exists room for improvement within the storage bag arts. For example, there still exists the need for a simple plastic storage bag which is easy to use and provides for separating moist or wet components from dry components without the need for large, unnecessary packaging.